Is This Really Love?
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Horo's confession takes a wrong turn & wonders if Ren really feels the same way. Did Ren actually get the message when Horo said, I like you? How's he going to handle this now that Horo's going away and is never coming back?
1. Like, Love, What's the difference?

**Is This Really Love?**

**Summary:** Horo finally admits that he loves Ren. Guess what? Ren feels the same way. But soon, Horo's angry at the fact that Ren is lying about loving him. Did Ren actually get what Horo meant? How will Ren handle this, when he doesn't even know what "love" really is? How about Horo?

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Chapter 1 – _Like… Love… What's the difference?_**

* * *

"Good-for-nothing, pointy-headed, Chinese bastard!" Horo Horo grumbled, tugging his snowboard from behind as he buried his face at the depths of his jacket. 

_It was like this…_

"I like you, you bastard!" He remembered screaming at the Chinese shaman's face last month. Rejection was all he was ever thinking about that time and he was close to crying, but the purple-haired boy's answer had been different.

"I like you too." Okay, so this was actually the first time he heard Ren say words like those and didn't quite believe it. But when he raised his head, the younger shaman before him was obviously trying to keep his blush and smile with his usual cold composure.

"Eh?" Was all that he could say.

Things between them changed afterwards, their constant arguments lessen and they were obviously getting along very well, until… "Do you love me?" Horo had muttered awkwardly, looking away from the Chinese with a serious look on his face. "Eh? Did you say something?" Ren raised his head, not hearing what the blue-haired boy had said. "Do you care about me?" Horo rephrased, making Ren look at the boy strangely, "Of course I do, dummy. Why are you asking me things like those?"

"No reason…" Horo murmured, feeling the heavy weight on his heart disappear all of a sudden. "C'mon! Race you to the burger shop!" He smirked as he ran towards their destination.

"H-Hey!"

* * *

"_Ehh?_ Are you sure?" Yoh smiled widely, not realizing what the current situation was for Horo Horo's part. "I need to find out for sure. But he's _dense_! Heck, _I_ thought I was dense." Horo whined. "He seems happier lately though. I don't see any difference in Ren. Are you pretty sure with what you're trying to say?" Manta chuckled as he laid a cup of tea in front of Anna. 

"You're only delusional. Love can change you into so many ways, in your case, it got you denser than you already are." Anna joined. A vein suddenly popped out of Horo's head as he growled, "I don't see _you_ changing after Yoh became Shaman King!" Horo snapped.

"Do you want me to kick you out?" Anna challenged, making Yoh and Manta calm the Spirit Medium down. "Don't worry, I'll find my own way out." Horo snapped angrily as he stood up from his position and left the Asakura household, leaving blank stares from the three.

"I have never seen Horo Horo like this." Amidamaru blinked as he appeared on Yoh's side. "He should've been used to Anna's taunts by now… And to think, he used to praise Anna a lot." Manta joked, forcing a laugh on his own joke.

Yoh looked at Horo Horo's retreating back silently and realized that this must mean a _lot_ to Horo Horo… and that they all made a mistake on making fun of the blue-haired shaman. He was obviously bothered by this. "We must do something about this…" Yoh suggested but got a glare from Anna instead. "And after that, maybe you can start cleaning the house for 5 times." Anna snapped, stomping away from her fiancée, who was laughing nervously.

* * *

"_Onii-san_!" Pirika ran over to the depressed form of her brother as she tangled her arms around the blue-haired shaman. "_Ah,_ Pirika…" Horo Horo greeted as he looked at his sister. "Is something bothering you again? It's not about Ren, is it?" Pirika guessed. "Oh wow, how did you know?" Horo asked sarcastically, receiving a worried look coming from her sister. "Y-You're upset… _really_ upset, aren't you?" Pirika softly said, "You never had that tone towards me before." 

"I'm sorry." Horo whispered. "I'm sorry, Pirika…" Horo Horo sat to the ground heavily with a thud as he rubbed his temples, sighing out loud in the process. "J-Just leave me alone for a moment, okay? I'll talk to you about this later…" Pirika looked at her brother sadly before turning away and nodding, "Un."

* * *

"Drink up! There's more where that came from!" Yoh announced as he held up a mug full of beer. "Cheers!" Everyone exclaimed as everyone started drinking up. "The first celebration we had together with Ren is certainly more different than this." The Shaman King began as he recalled Horo Horo and Ren fighting the first time they ever met. Horo chuckled forcibly when he heard Ren laugh as he looked at Ren's direction, sipping at his beer. 

"Who would've thought you guys would be this way now?" Manta smiled widely, making both Ren and Horo blush at the sudden statement. "Well, tonight's celebration is really special. So, guys! Let's all cheers!" Pirika smiled widely as they all raised and clunked their glass mugs together.

The night went on and Horo Horo was back to his old _genki_ self. Everything seemed alright at first, when both Amidamaru and Bason got drunk. "Take that… back!" Amidamaru hiccupped, "I am… the strongest samurai… in… th-the world…" Bason didn't look too convinced and just raised an eyebrow, "Sure you are." Bason said boringly.

Ren was amused at the scene when Horo Horo tapped on his shoulder. "Got a moment?" Horo signaled for the purple-haired Chinese to follow him where they can be alone, Ren followed obediently as they left the noisy room, unnoticed.

* * *

"Do you like me, Ren?" 

"I already answered you before, you imbecile! Don't make me re-"

"_Do you like me!_"

"Y-Yes… Yes, I do." Ren stuttered, looking worriedly and questionably at the same time, towards Horo Horo's direction. "Do you like Yoh? And Anna? And Manta? And Pirika?" Horo enumerated. Ren stopped for a moment until he nodded, "Yes. I like them all. What is the purpose of all of your questio-?" Ren snapped, making Horo shook his head. "Do you _love_ me?" Horo asked finally, without listening to Ren's question.

Ren was stopped for a moment and was left speechless to the blue-haired shaman's question. Horo bore neither sadness nor disappointment in his face, but only anger. "I thought so." Horo finally sighed, resting both of his hands behind his head, "Obviously, we were both misunderstood that time, Ren." Horo Horo said as he started walking away from the Chinese shaman.

But before he could leave, he stopped. "What I meant that time was, _"I love you, you bastard."_ I guess I was a little nervous and I was being too forward for this love thing." Horo lowered his head, "Heh. Sorry for all the trouble." Horo smiled. Ren looked sadly at the blue-haired boy's direction and was able to do nothing except look at the boy's smiling face. "D-Don't worry… a-about it." He lowered his head. Horo nodded in reply and went back to the party without another word.

_And that's how things got…_

"How dense could he have been?" Horo asked himself, grumbling and complaining about it on his journey around the city. "He may be smart, but he sure does seem stupid sometimes." Horo Horo suddenly stopped in his tracks as he lowered his head, "But I talk in riddles. Maybe that's why he didn't get it. I'm even confusing myself right now." Horo chuckled forcibly as he took in one full breath and looked up to the sky. _'Maybe… I should just get away from it all… Besides, I miss home.'_

_'It's always like that, you know. You confess to the person you love… and when you get rejected. You either run away from it, or stay home all day moping. Guess all I can say is… we are cowards that way.'_ Horo thought as he suppressed another laugh, _'But… it's different for me.'_ He stopped, _'I'm afraid… I might fall deeper for him. Knowing the fact… that he might never fall for me at all. It'll someday hurt… so, I guess, it's best to forget all about it.'_

"_Yosh!_ Home, here I come!" He yelled to no one with a huge cheeky grin on his face.

**To be Continued.**


	2. Do I feel something more?

**Is This Really Love?**

**Summary:** Horo finally admits that he loves Ren. Guess what? Ren feels the same way. But soon, Horo's angry at the fact that Ren is lying about loving him. Did Ren actually get what Horo meant? How will Ren handle this, when he doesn't even know what "love" really is? How about Horo?

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Chapter 2 –_ Do I feel something more?_**

* * *

"Do you _love_ me?" Horo asked finally, without listening to Ren's question.

Ren was stopped for a moment and was left speechless to the blue-haired shaman's question. Horo bore neither sadness nor disappointment in his face, but only anger. "I thought so." Horo finally sighed, resting both of his hands behind his head, "Obviously, we were both misunderstood that time, Ren." Horo Horo said as he started walking away from the Chinese shaman.

But before the blue-haired boy could leave, he stopped. "What I meant that time was, _"I love you, you bastard."_ I guess I was a little nervous and I was being too forward for this love thing." Horo lowered his head, "Heh. Sorry for all the trouble." Horo smiled. Ren looked sadly at the blue-haired boy's direction and was able to do nothing except look at the boy's smiling face. "D-Don't worry… a-about it." He lowered his head. Horo nodded in reply and went back to the party without another word.

That night, both shamans weren't able to talk to each other, much less look at each other. But what amazed the Chinese shaman in to some extent is that the boy he admired from afar still bore the same smile as if nothing had happened. How can someone so stupid, so sensitive and so naïve to keep all of this to himself? If he had remembered correctly, Horo Horo would be bursting out in anger right about now.

He didn't understand the situation. Did he really love the blue-haired boy? What is this feeling?

"Earth to Renny." Yoh called, snapping Ren out of his trance. "What?" Ren snapped, making the brunet blink in surprise. "Nothing. I was just wondering why you aren't having fun with us." Yoh said innocently, making Ren sigh out loud. "I… didn't feel like it." Ren crossed his arms and glared on the floor. Did Horo actually mean what he said before? Did he actually love him?

"I have to go." Ren snapped rudely, standing up in an instant and earning him all the eyes from everyone. "What? So soon? I thought you're bunking in with us tonight." Manta joined. "Not tonight. I really have to go." Ren said coldly, not looking at Horo Horo's eyes… he could feel that the taller boy was glaring at him that way too. "Good night." He snapped rudely, turning to leave the Asakura Residence.

He walked as fast as he could away from the mansion, and when he couldn't see the house anymore, he clutched his fists as tightly as ever as he gritted his teeth in anger. "Asshole." He muttered.

* * *

"Y-You're serious, are you?" Ren stopped by at the gate before he could enter the Asakura Residence when he heard loud voices coming from the outside of the house.

"Yep! I am…" It was Horo Horo.

"But I don't want to leave this place yet! Not now! Not ever! _Onii-san_, how could you be so selfish!" And there was Pirika, who was currently crying and yelling. "I'm going back alone, Pirika. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"B-But…"

"Horo… are you sure about this? Is it because of Ren?" Yoh's calm voice asked. Ren's heart tightened when he heard his name. He heard Horo sigh before finally continuing, "Maybe… Maybe not. I don't know. Besides, I miss home and I want to know how everyone's doing!" Horo laughed out loud, but no one joined him in that. "_Onii-san_… it **is** about Ren, isn't it?" Pirika said softly.

"Pirika, it's not good to talk about other people. Stop it." Horo's voice suddenly came out seriously. "I-I'm sorry." Pirika whispered.

"A wise man chooses the right road with thought. But a coward chooses the right road with fear." Anna suddenly said, earning a glare from Pirika. "_Are you saying that my brother is a coward!_" Pirika yelled. "Of course not. What I'm trying to tell him is that he should choose this decision wisely, not because he's trying to run away from it." Anna snapped. "So who are you? The wise man? Or the coward?"

Silence filled everyone and Ren could feel all the anger building up to his fists. "Both." Horo answered truthfully, laughing as everyone looked at him with sweat drops. "Don't ask. _Teeheehee_!" He smiled. And with that, Amidamaru appeared by Yoh's side, "I have been asked the same thing. And have answered the same thing. You show true courage." Horo just smiled.

"B-But, you'll be back, right buddy?" Manta asked nervously. "Of course I will be! Pirika's here! I can't leave her permanently, now can I?" Horo smirked. "We are going to miss you." Amidamaru said as Yoh nodded, "Yeah." Horo Horo smiled widely, "I'm glad you guys understand me!"

"I-I still don't understand." Pirika lowered her head. "Someday, you will…" Horo Horo whispered, "When it is your turn to fall in love… you will, Pirika."

* * *

Ren stared at the ceiling of the room as he lazily lay down on the bed, his hands behind his head. Horo Horo's speech before was really getting to him and he couldn't just forget about it just like that!

_/When it is your turn to fall in love... you will, Pirika./_ The statement won't stop running over and over again inside of the Chinese shaman's head. Do you actually change the moment you fall in love? Was it like that? He saw how much Horo changed after declaring his love to Ren... and for this, Ren was scared. He didn't want things to change... he liked them just the way they are. "A little change doesn't hurt... besides, how bad can it be?" Ren asked himself, thinking of what might happen. "But..."

_/"Horo… are you sure about this? Is it because of Ren?"/_

_/"Maybe… Maybe not. I don't know."/_

"H-He's going away because of me..." Ren can't help but feel something hot and wet running down to his cheeks from the corners of his eyes. "What's going to happen now?"

* * *

Horo packed his things silently as Pirika watched at her brother's back. "It's not too late to turn back, _onii-san_." Pirika whispered, "I know…" Horo nodded, "But I'm not turning back, Pirika. I'm not turning back."

"I know you won't." Pirika trembled as she felt tears coming from her eyes falling down to the floor. "I can't believe… y-you're actually going… a-all because of h-him… y-you're leaving me… _just because of him!_" Pirika screamed, making Horo jump at the sudden outburst of his younger sister. "_I told you it's not because of him, Pirika! Don't you understand!_" Horo denied. But Pirika didn't believe his blue-haired brother, "_The fact that you're still leaving hurts me too, onii-san! You left me before and you're doing it again!_" Pirika cried. "_I asked you if you wanted to come with me and you said 'no'! What do you **exactly** want, Pirika!_" Horo screamed, grabbing his younger sister by the shoulders and scaring her.

"All I wanted… was for you to stay by my side…" Pirika sniffed. "F-For you to listen… t-to what I feel. D-do you hate me? That much that you run away from me all the time?" Pirika looked up to her brother. "I don't hate you, Pirika. It's never like that." Horo whispered.

"Then, please… please don't go away." Pirika pleaded. Horo looked at his sister's tear-stained eyes for a moment and lowered his head, dropping his grip from Pirika's shoulders. "I'm sorry… I can't." He murmured. They were in silence for a while until Pirika slapped Horo right across the face, making the blue-haired boy face the other direction forcefully.

"Pirika, I-"

"_B-Baka._" Pirika gritted her teeth as she tried to stop herself from bursting into a hysterical sob. "_Fine! Go! Leave!_" And with that, Pirika bolted into a run, leaving the blue-haired shaman to look at the ground guiltily. "You just don't know how I feel Pirika… it hurts staying here." Horo clutched his fists. Unbeknownst to him, Pirika hadn't actually left but instead overheard the last words her brother had to say.

**To be Continued.**


	3. Don't Want to Say Goodbye

**Is This Really Love?**

**Summary:** Horo finally admits that he loves Ren. Guess what? Ren feels the same way. But soon, Horo's angry at the fact that Ren is lying about loving him. Did Ren actually get what Horo meant? How will Ren handle this, when he doesn't even know what "love" really is? How about Horo?

**Chapter Summary:** Horo finally tells Ren about his departure. Will this be goodbye?

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Chapter 3 –_ Don't Want to Say Goodbye_**

* * *

"When will you be leaving?" Yoh asked silently, looking at Horo Horo who was sitting on the porch of his house. "Tomorrow… I'll be packing this afternoon." Horo informed as he lowered his head from his friend. "I'm sorry… for being like this." Horo murmured. Yoh shook his head with a smile, "I understand, Horo. It's hard, isn't it? I mean, loving a dense and cold person." Yoh laughed, making Horo chuckle as well. "I completely understand. The person I love is also dense… not that cold though. But crazy." Yoh grinned widely. Horo was left in silence at first. This was the first time Yoh mentioned about the "person" he loves.

"So…" Yoh changed the subject, "When are you going to tell him?"

Horo lowered his head and looked apologetically towards Yoh. "I was hoping you guys would tell him. I mean, tell him after I leave or something." Horo said solemnly and Yoh gasped, "_Eeehhh?_ That'll be too late, Horo. How would Ren feel after that?" Horo thought about it for a moment, "Nothing. He would feel nothing." Horo answered. "That's not what I meant, Horo." Yoh sighed out loud, "If he couldn't look at you as someone he loves. At least he's looking at you as a friend." Yoh began, "Tell him, Horo. Tell him… as a friend."

Somehow, Horo thought that Yoh had a point. But little did he know, that it was something that he would regret soon.

* * *

Ren didn't want to go to Yoh's house that day. One, he didn't want to see what might happen next between Horo and Pirika. He didn't want to be the cause of the siblings' fight. Two, he felt unwelcome. After what had happened between him and Horo, he felt as if the whole gang was glaring daggers at him.

But most of all… Slowly, Ren's tears fell from his eyes as he thought about the last reason.

…He didn't want to say goodbye.

* * *

_/"Damn it, stop making fun of me!"/_

_/"You should tell that to yourself. You're only making a fool of yourself."/_

_/"Shut up, Ren! I've had enough with your crap!"/_

Ren stirred from his sleep as he rolled from left to right.

_/"That's because I like you, you bastard!"/_

Ren panted and wheezed and droplets of sweat appeared from his head.

_/"I like you too..."/_

It was a memory he had before when Horo told him those words. Those words that changed their lives... everything changed to the point where both of them became the best of friends. His vision suddenly changed, it was a scene inside the apartment Jun and him were currently staying on, why were they there?

_"Ren... I'm going away..."_

Ren just looked down, "I know... why didn't you tell me?"

_"I'm telling you now..."_

"That's not what I meant, you idiot!"

Horo smiled towards Ren's direction, but somehow, tears were running down his face. _"I enjoyed all the time we had, Ren. I never really knew that you didn't feel the same way about me... well, until now, that is. Guess I was too stupid to notice!"_

"Horo..."

_"I'll always be the 'idiot' that you know so well... even until the next time we meet."_ He was laughing amidst the tears. How can he laugh at a time like this?

"Huh? What do you mean!"

_"Goodbye, Ren..."_

"NO! Horo Horo, wait!"

_"Goodbye…"_

"No! You can't go! HORO!"

"Horo-" Ren bolted awake and saw that everything was spinning. Looking to his right and left, he found himself awake on the couch. _'Must've fallen asleep._' Lying back down, he can't help but feel cold and scared at the same time. A knock from his bedroom door suddenly brought him back to his senses. "Ren?" It was Jun. "Ren, Horo Horo's here to see you."

Ren's eyes suddenly widened.

* * *

Ren descended from his room and when he looked towards the living room, Horo was sitting silently and nervously on the sofa while looking out the glass window, fiddling with the fabric of his shorts. "_Oi Ainu-baka_." Ren smirked, walking over to the blue-haired Ainu. Horo instantly looked up to Ren and blinked for a few times before starting. "How come you don't visit us anymore?" Horo blinked.

"Am I still welcome?" Ren asked silently. "Of course you are. Why would you say that?" Horo raised an eyebrow. Ren sighed out loud and shook his head, "_Betsuni_…" He muttered, "And you had to come all the way here just to tell me that? You could've just called." Ren grumbled. Act normally. Keep it cool as if nothing had happened. As if you haven't heard anything before. Ren told himself.

Horo lowered his head, "I… I wanted to see you…"

"And now you already did." Ren snapped, "Anything else?" Ren couldn't understand why he was being cruel to the blue-haired shaman when all Horo ever did was to make Ren happy. Was he actually mad that Horo didn't tell him about his "plan" in going home?

Horo took a moment before finally saying, "Ren… I'm going away…" Those words struck like lightning to Ren. Those were the exact words Horo said in his dream. "I'm going back to Hokkaido." Horo whispered solemnly. "H-Hokkaido?" Ren trembled. "Yes… I'm leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow." Horo replied.

They were left in silence for a while and Ren tried to register Horo's words clearly. This wasn't a dream anymore. He couldn't pinch himself to wake up. Why was he still shaking? He had already heard it from him before. Why was he still shaking now? Was it because Horo was leaving a little too soon? Was it because he was angry with himself to be not able to stop Horo Horo sooner?

"I… I know…" Ren muttered. "You do?" Horo asked with a sad smile. "Why didn't you tell me…" Ren paused. "I'm telling you now." Horo said. "…Sooner?" Ren added. Horo was left speechless for a while until he raised his head and looked at Ren. "So you wouldn't be able to stop me." Horo smirked but Ren was pissed off at Horo's stupid answer. "That's not what I meant, you idiot!" Ren snapped, making Horo's smile disappear.

"I never really wanted to tell you…" Horo said honestly, looking away as he said those words. "But… as I recalled all the times we had…" Horo paused as tears came running down his eyes, "I enjoyed it!" Horo smiled, amidst the tears. "I enjoyed all the time we had, Ren. I was having too much fun that I never really knew that you didn't feel the same way about me... well, until now, that is. Guess I was too stupid to notice!" Horo lowered his head and felt his lips trembling as he continued.

"Horo…" Ren muttered. Yes, this was certainly like the dream he had a few minutes ago. Was it a vision? Did his ancestors bring him this message so that he won't make a stupid mistake? So that he would be prepared in saying the right words. Ren just lowered his head, "Please don't go, Horo…" Ren whispered, but Horo didn't hear it. "But, Ren…" Ren looked up to the Ice shaman and waited for him to continue, "I'll still be and will always be the 'idiot' that you know so well... even until the next time we meet." Horo smiled widely, his crystalline tears slowly halting.

It was Ren's turn this time, when he felt tears at the corner of his eyes. There was nothing he can do to bring Horo back. There was absolutely _nothing_ he can do to change the blue-haired shaman's decision. He wanted to jump at the boy's arms and tell him he loved him. But he was too shocked to move. Horo gave one last smile to his best friend as he finally turned around to leave. "Goodbye, Ren…"

Ren's lips moved but no words came out. He just stood there in shock, watching Horo leave as if everything was in slow motion. _'Move! Why aren't you moving! Horo Horo is leaving! Damn it, why won't you move!'_ He closed his eyes heavily as tears came running down his face. _'Horo! Please, you can't go!'_

_Goodbye…_

"HORO HORO!"

**To be Continued.**


	4. This is Love

**Is This Really Love?**

**Summary:** Horo finally admits that he loves Ren. Guess what? Ren feels the same way. But soon, Horo's angry at the fact that Ren is lying about loving him. Did Ren actually get what Horo meant? How will Ren handle this, when he doesn't even know what "love" really is? How about Horo?

**Chapter Summary:** Ren falls apart. Will Jun be able to do something about this?

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Chapter 4 – _This is love._**

* * *

Jun came out from the kitchen and brought a tray of beverages for Ren and Horo to drink. Milk for Ren and Juice for Horo Horo. She smiled at the thought that Ren and Horo had stopped fighting for a while and had become closer than ever. As she approached the living room, they were no longer there. "Ren? Horo Horo?" Jun blinked as she set the tray down and proceeded to Ren's room, expecting that they were probably talking in there.

"Ren? Is Horo Horo staying for din- _Ren!_" Jun exclaimed as she saw Ren thrashing around his room. "Master Ren, please… you have to calm down." Bason freaked, countless porcelains and Chinese figurines flying right through Bason's soul/body as he tried his best to stop Ren. "Ren! Stop it at once!" Jun snapped, helpless at the fact that she wasn't able to get near her brother. "Ren! What're you doing! What is going on?" Jun trembled.

"_It's all my fault! It's all my fault!_" Ren yelled. "Ren, what're you talking about?" Jun shrieked as a vase came flying past her. "Pai Long! Stop him!" Jun cried out as the vase shattered into pieces. Pai Long instantly appeared behind Ren with the speed of light and pinned him by the arms. "Master Ren, you mustn't result into drastic measures or people will get hurt." Pai Long said as Ren stayed limp in Pai Long's grasp. "Ren." Jun ran over to her younger brother as Pai Long let Ren go slowly. "What has happened?" Jun asked, kneeling down and holding Ren by the shoulders.

"Nothing." Ren lowered his head stubbornly. Jun saw this and turned to their guardian spirits, "Please leave us." Jun requested as both Bason and Pai Long disappeared in an instant. "Where's Horo Horo?" Jun suddenly asked. Ren clutched his fists at the sound of the Ainu's name and said, "I-It's my fault…" Ren muttered, making Jun look at her younger brother with awe. "What are you talking about? This makes no sense at all!" Jun's eyes frowned.

"_It's my fault he will be going away!_" Ren snapped suddenly, alerting Jun. "_It's my fault Horo Horo will be going back to Hokkaido!_" Without waiting for his sister to answer, he instantly wrapped his arms around his sister's neck and sobbed on her frail shoulders. "H-He's g-going away…" Jun was taken back at the action of her brother at first. She had never seen this side in Ren before. Horo must've been the first one to ever make her little brother cry. Was Horo Horo actually this special to him?

Jun pulled her brother close and rubbed the back of the purple-haired shaman, noticing that her brother was trembling in hyperventilation. "Calm down, Ren. You're falling apart."

The time went by quickly to what seemed like half an hour and Jun found herself still wrapped around her unconscious brother's waist. Slowly, she stood up and proceeded to Ren's bed, setting down the purple-haired Chinese shaman. "It's not your fault…" Jun whispered, not expecting the sleeping Ren to answer. "…Horo Horo must've chosen the road to what he believes is right."

"Or is it because he's running away after what I did to him." Jun was startled when Ren spoke. "Y-You're awake." Jun smiled happily. "I didn't know what to say to him that time." Ren whispered, "He told me he liked me. I told him I liked him too. I didn't exactly know that he meant something more."

"But, it was not your fault." Jun whispered. "It's not his either." Ren said. "I never meant it that way." Jun answered as she lowered her head. Ren sighed and continued, "He soon told me that he meant something more. That he actually meant to say he loved me. I didn't know how to react. I had never thought about that way." Ren said, his voice filled with forlorn loneliness.

"Ren…"

"Why does my chest hurt every time I think about him leaving? Why is he always inside my mind? And why the _heck_ am I feeling this way!" Ren snapped angrily, looking at the ceiling blankly. Jun looked at her bewildered brother as she held Ren's hand softly. "Because, Ren…" Jun began, "…That is love." Ren's eyes were left widened as he looked at his sister and instantly sat up to hear more.

"Do you often feel lonely whenever he's not around? And that whenever you're actually close to him, he always seemed so far away? Hard to reach?" Jun smiled. Ren looked down and remembered stiffing when Horo told him goodbye. He nodded.

"And when you're having fun, it's as if you wanted time to stop for a moment?" Jun continued, "And when you're inches apart, you have this feeling that you want to put your arms around him and never let go?" Ren all nodded at Jun's questions. "Then… that is love." Jun smiled. "You are in love with Horo Horo." Ren looked down at his sweaty palms. He found out too late.

Horo Horo's not going to believe that Ren fell in love with him because of one night.

He was too late.

He was just… too late.

* * *

Ren ran as fast as he could towards Yoh's temple-like house early morning the next day. If he were correct, Horo would stop by before he would actually leave.

"Where is he!" Ren snapped as he arrived, seeing Yoh, Manta and Anna in Asakura Residence. "'He' who, Ren?" Yoh blinked. "Horo Horo! Where is he!" Ren yelled. Noticing the sad expressions on Manta and Yoh's face, Ren instantly got the message, "H-He already left... j-just a few minutes ago." Ren trembled, "N-No." Without waiting for another word from the Shaman King, Ren bolted into a run. "Wait! Ren!" Yoh called back.

_'Please... please don't leave me behind, Horo!'_

/_"Ren... which? The blue one? Or the white one?"/_

Horo...

_/"I'll show you a thing or two, you jackass!"/_

I...

_/"Ha! **I**'ll be Shaman King, Renny!"/_

I...

_/"I like you, you bastard!"/_

I love you!

* * *

"Horo! _Horo Horo!_" Ren called, running all around the train station in sweat and in tears. "Horo Horo! I demand you come out here at once!" He yelled all around the place, making other bystanders look at him weirdly, but received no answer coming from the blue-haired Ainu.

_'Horo... please don't say that you've left already.' _"Master, I don't see him anywhere in the station!" Bason appeared. "_Keep looking! He **must** be here!_" Ren screamed rudely, making Bason freak and float away again, answering, "Yes, Master Ren!"

As Bason's Spirit ball disappeared from his sight, Ren can't help but look down on the spot he was standing and lowered his head, clutching his fists in the process. Silently, he asked the same question he asked Horo Hor before, "Damn it, why couldn't you just tell me sooner?"

"Would it even matter if I did?" Ren looked up to the familiar voice and when he raised his head, he saw none other than...

Horo Horo.

"H-Horo..." Ren whispered.

**To be Continued.**

This'll be shorter than the others. The next chapter will be the last :3 hehe! I'm hoping I could get around 30 or 40 reviews… if it were possible.


	5. Stay for me

**Is This Really Love?**

**Summary:** Horo finally admits that he loves Ren. Guess what? Ren feels the same way. But soon, Horo's angry at the fact that Ren is lying about loving him. Did Ren actually get what Horo meant? How will Ren handle this, when he doesn't even know what "love" really is? How about Horo?

**Chapter Summary:** Ren and Horo meet at the Train Station. Will Ren be able to bring Horo back?

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Chapter 5 – _Stay for me…_**

* * *

"Hey there!" Horo smiled widely, waving his hand in the air. "What're you doing here, anyway?" Without answering the blue-haired boy, Ren walked angrily towards the Ainu and grabbed him by the collar, "You were planning to leave just like that! Without even waiting for me to say something! Didn't you care about how I would feel!" Ren screamed. "I'm sorry... I didn't know it really mattered that much to you, Renny." Horo Horo laughed nervously. "Of course it would!" Ren snapped. 

"Hey! I waited and you didn't say anything for a few minutes, spike-head!" Horo growled. "And because of that matter you're just going to leave without waiting for my approval! The least you could do was tell me that you are going to go and run away now!" Ren snapped. "Hey! I am **not** running away! Besides, who do you think you are! What do _you_ care anyway! It's not like you're my _boyfriend_ or anyth-"

"_SHUT UP!_" Ren screamed at the top of his lungs and lunged himself towards Horo Horo, pressing his lips towards the Ainu warrior's lips. Horo backed away from the force and didn't notice that his eyes were as wide as saucers. He felt Ren's hands snaking slowly towards Horo Horo's cheeks as he deepened the kiss, licking Horo Horo's tongue and lower lip. They stopped kissing for a moment but their lips were still pressed slightly at each other's.

"You really _are_ a dummy, aren't you?" Ren whispered, his voice starting to break. "You didn't even give me the chance to explain everything... you didn't even give me the chance to realize that this is love, after all."

"And yet you're just going to leave like this?" Ren murmured, "Don't be selfish, Horo Horo." Horo felt a pang of guilt but then smirked, "Then... start explaining..." Horo smiled, pulling the shorter boy by the waist and lifting him up slightly to where Ren was a few inches higher than Horo. Ren looked a little scared at first before blinking all his tears away, making them fall to Horokeu's cheeks. "P-P-Please don't go..." The purple-haired shaman whispered pathetically, ashamed at the fact that he is showing weakness to his "rival".

"Please, Horo Horo. Please stay..." Ren paused, "…for me."

The last statement rendered Horo shocked at first but he soon smiled and kissed Ren's tears away, "I'll stay... as long as you don't push me away." Ren's eyes were focused deeply into Horo's. How can Horo decide things this quickly? "I love you, you bastard..." Ren said, making Horo chuckle. And with that, Ren leaned down and Horo pulled the purple-haired shaman's body closer to him as they shared another kiss.

* * *

"Cheers to a new beginning!" Yoh announced as he raised his glass in mid-air. "Cheers!" Everyone yelled as they all drank up their glasses of beer, making Horo laugh at the sides. "It's not like we're married, you know." Ren snapped irritably, a blush rising up his cheeks. "Yes, but who knew the Great Tao Ren actually knows how to love?" Amidamaru snickered, "To an Ainu to be exact." Manta added. "His emotions are starting to get into his brain." Anna joined. Jun started laughing and a vein soon popped out of Ren's head. "_Take that back!_" 

"Alright, alright, we're sorry..." Manta chuckled. Horo Horo smiled at the sight of his friends and silently drank his beverage. "_Onii-san_?" Piriki appeared by his side and sat beside her brother. Without another second, Horo's smile faded away. "I'm sorry, Pirika." Horo Horo instantly wrapped his arms around his little sister and buried his head on Pirika's. Pirika had tears on her eyes before she could nod a smile. "Un."

"_Be more sincere next time_!" Ren demanded. But before Yoh, Manta, Anna, Jun or Amidamaru could react. Horo suddenly walked over to his Ren's side and wrapped an arm around Ren's waist. "Excuse me, Your Highness. But, can I borrow him for a while?" Horo asked professionally and bowed towards Yoh's direction. Without waiting for an answer, he smiled widely and pulled an awestruck Ren out of the room, not seeing the mischievous smiles upon his friends' faces. "Take care of him, Horo! I don't want him limping when we get home." Jun called.

"_Nee-san_!" Ren exclaimed in embarrassment as his sister laughed.

* * *

Ren moaned as Horo Horo's lips came crashing into his, preventing the Chinese shaman to say something. Horo's arms lay loosely over Ren's waist and Ren's hands were cupped on Horo's face, locking their contact tightly. The moment they broke off, Ren looked at Horo Horo guiltily. It took the Chinese shaman a while beforefinally saying, "I'm sorry..." 

"What for?" Horo asked, tightening his embrace and caressing a hand on Ren's cheek. "You know what I mean." Ren blushed madly, looking down embarrassingly. "F-For everything. I... I..." Ren stuttered, "I never met someone other than Jun who ever showed me true love. I... I didn't even know what it literally means... N-not until Jun told me…" Horo Horo just blinked. "D-Don't get me wrong! I... I..." Ren blushed, "A-All I'm telling myself right now is th-that... m-my definition for l-love... is you."

"Y-you come into my mind every time I hear the word 'love'..." Ren paused to look at Horo's blank face, "Th-th-that's all." Horo Horo instantly burst out laughing, making Ren blush crimson. "_Wh-what are you laughing about, you idiot!_" Ren closed his eyes in embarrassment. "It's just... it's just... Ahahahaha!" Horo laughed some more. "I don't remember saying anything funny." Ren pouted a blush. "It's just that... I suddenly thought of something funny."

"Like what!" Ren snapped annoyingly. How could Horo Horo joke at a time like this?

"I love you... I 'Horo Horo' you..." Horo explained. "Replacing my name in "love" is funny... so every time you say those words to me. You have to say it like that!" Horo winked. "_What!_ No way!" Ren snapped. "Besides..." Horo continued, "...you look so adorable when you blush and pout like that." Horo nibbled on Ren's ear, making Ren look the other way, "_Baka!_" He exclaimed.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Horo Horo countered, making Ren speechless for a few moments before finally chasing the blue-haired shaman all around the Asakura Residence. "They look so happy together." Yoh said as Kororo and Bason nodded in agreement and Jun turned the video camera off as she giggled, making Pai Long shiver. _'I wonder what'll happen when Master Ren finds out.'_

"Come back here, _Baka Ainu!_" Ren yelled.

"Yup! Definitely happy." Bason grinned, seeing his master tackling Horo Horo on the floor. "This is going to be good blackmail for my little brother." Jun laughed evilly as Yoh, Bason, Kororo and Pai Long sweat dropped.

* * *

"I never really planned to leave anymore." Horo said as Ren blinked in awe, him being on top of Horo. "What? What do you mean?" Ren asked. "I was scared… I was scared to leave and was scared to back as well. I didn't want to leave things like this." Horo whispered, "And to top it all off, Jun and I saw each other the night after I left your apartment." Horo said. "A-And told me… what happened." Ren's eyes widened. 

"I… I wanted to leave right away… to forget about it as quickly as possible. But as I arrived on the station. My legs barely moved. And my heart was telling me, "_Go back, you moron!"_ and that's when I finally decided to stay." Horo laughed but stopped when Ren didn't laugh with him. "I'm not forcing you to love me, am I?" Horo asked nervously.

Ren shook his head silently and kissed Horo once again. "_Baka! _Of course not. You'll not get things from me through force!" Ren mocked, "You'll have to be capable." Horo chuckled at that comment as he smiled towards the Shaman on top of him.

_'Somehow... If I am able to... I would make time stop like this. Even for a short while.'_ Ren thought.

_'Just staying like this... as if nothing else matters.'_ Horo Horo thought as he kissed back.

_'**Nothing else... except us.**' _The two lovers broke the contact and looked at each other for a moment before laughing and as Ren leaned closer to the man of his dreams, the Ice shaman was already pulling him down. _'All I know is... this is definitely...'_

_'**Love**.' _And with that, they shared another kiss.

**End.**


	6. Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna!

Is This Really Love?

Arigatou Gozaimasu:3

Guys! The reviews actually reached to 40! Thank you oh so much for taking your time in reading my fic… I'm really grateful:) I know reviewing sometimes can be a pain (and a waste of time) and that we tend to read the story and then leave (I do that too:) ehehe!) but I'm so glad that you guys actually reviewed! T.T;; sniff I don't get a lot like that often… And for that, I thank you all:)

Here are the wonderful reviewers of my Fic… arigaotou:3

Yukiko-Angel

Ren F and Spirit of Darkness

MeeLee

KimBob

DragonStorm85

Naru Asakura

Gift-of-the-elves

Jen-Tao07

THE tam

Lilc

Aoi Umenokouji

Lovebaby

Kr92

Asakura Fan – 10123

Saturn Max

Once again, without your reviews… this story wouldn't even reach to Chapter 2 :) Teehee!

Ja ne!

The psychopath,

Klyukaizer :)


End file.
